Inside
by Ryuucchi
Summary: Meski memang yang ia harapkan adalah berdamai dengan keturunan darah murni itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan akan jadi seperti ini. Di lain pihak, Kaname merasa memang benar begitu adanya. Warn inside. CH3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inside**

**Cast: Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Yuuki, other VK's chara**

**Pairing: KanamexZero, IchiruxZero, KanamexYuuki**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own the chara(s). If I did, I'll make sure that Kaname will be marrying Zero XD**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi | Romance, gender-bender, school life, semi-canon**

**Warning: AT/AR. PWP (? bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi nanti ya..). Yaoi, Smut, hardcore(?), containing BoyxBoy so don't read if you feel unpleasant.  
MPREG (?lihat nanti deh ya...). GAJEness. OOCness. Don't blame the chara.**

**Summary: Apa? Ia pun tak pernah mengira jika akhirnya akan seperti itu. Dalam sadar atau tidak, tak pernah sekalipun kejadian seperti itu ia pikirkan. Terlintas di kepalanya barang beberapa detik pun tak pernah, jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjelaskan keadaannya itu sekarang? Meski memang apa yang ia harapkan adalah berdamai dengan keturunan darah murni itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan akan jadi seperti ini. Dan untuk alasan lain, di lain pihak, Kaname merasa memang benar begitu adanya. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda mantan hunter itu. Karena, hanya dengan cara seperti itulah rasnya tak akan pernah binasa.**

* * *

Dua pemuda itu bergelut serius. Pertarungan yang sengit namun tak sesengit yang terlihat. Yang satu melepaskan jurus-jurusnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, sedang yang lain hanya mencoba untuk menghindari tiap serangan yang tertuju padanya.

Di tangan pemuda yang bertahan itu, bertengger sebuah pistol khusus yang selalu dibawanya, bertuliskan Bloody Rose. Satu-satunya pistol yang mempan untuk membunuh para vampir. Ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menembakkannya, namun tak berniat untuk membunuh musuhnya.

Dua orang tersebut, seorang vampir dan ex-hunter, beradu di malam itu di sebuah ruang kamar, tepatnya di ruangan sang vampir keturunan darah murni tersebut.

Keduanya masih saling bertarung. Bertahan dan mencoba untuk menjadi sang pemenang. Dengan kecepatannya, sang vampir memepet tubuh sang ex-hunter ke dinding yang telah retak. Tangannya terjulur di leher pemuda ex-hunter itu, siap untuk mencekiknya.

"Kau…" kata vampir itu. Menatap tajam pada sang ex-hunter yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Tatapan nyalang menantang sebagai respon dari sang ex-hunter pun diterimanya. Bloody Rose telah bertengger indah di leher kiri sang vampir, siap untuk ditembakkan.

"Padahal seorang vampir, nalurinya akan mengaturnya untuk menghormati vampir keturunan darah murni…" katanya lagi. Tatapan matanya melunak pada sosok di depannya walau cengkraman di leher itu kian menguat. Meskipun begitu, sang ex-hunter menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Ia hanya menatap musuhnya datar.

"Tapi, kau—malah menunjukkan taringmu padaku," lanjutnya. Kini tatapannya telah kembali tajam seperti sedia kala. Ia siap melepaskan jurusnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Ia mendorong keras sang ex-hunter itu, menyebabkan dinding tempat lawannya bersandar akhirnya berlubang. Seketika itu juga, sebuah tembakan dilayangkan. Namun sayang, meleset. Peluru itu hanya mengenai sedikit bagian kiri pelipis sang vampir.

Tubuh pemuda ex-hunter itu terpental ke belakang melewati dinding. Ditangkap sebuah bak mandi dalam ruangan yang kini mereka tempati. Pemuda vampir menyusulnya sepersekian detik kemudian, langsung mengklaim leher sang ex-hunter dengan tangannya. Dengan cekatan, pemuda mantan pemburu itu mengarahkan pistol yang dipegangnya sejak tadi ke kepala sang vampir. Tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya.

Aroma anyir darah terkuar di udara. Pelipis kiri vampir muda yang entah berusia berapa ratus tahun itu mengeluarkan cairan kental. Walau tak banyak tapi cukup untuk membangkitkan sisi monster yang ada pada diri ex-hunter.

Pemuda bersurau perak itu tercekat. Terlihat perubahan warna matanya, menjadi merah semerah darah yang dikeluarkan. Tubuhnya mulai memanas tanda nafsu monsternya mulai bangkit perlahan.

Tentu saja vampir itu melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya pasti akan sangat tersiksa karena hal ini.

"Bukankah kau telah mengetahui akan menjadi apa kau sebenarnya? Jika aku membiarkanmu sekarang, aku yakin nafsu vampirmu itu akan melumpuhkanku seketika dan menyesap seluruh darah yang ada pada dalam diriku," ejek vampir itu.

Di depannya sekarang, nampak sangat merana sekali pemuda yang dijuluki ex-hunter itu. Ia menatap tajam ke bawah. Semakin lama warna merah di matanya semakin kentara. Nafasnya mulai tersengal menuntut hasrat yang harus segera dipenuhi.

Bukan maunya untuk berubah menjadi seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakan vampir keturunan darah murni tersebut. Ia pun tak mau dan tak akan mengakui jika dirinya kemudian akan berubah menjadi seorang monster. Ia tahu betapa buruknya menjadi seorang monster dan betapa sadisnya hukuman yang akan diterimanya nanti.

Maka dari itu, dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Nafsu yang telah membuncah sampai ke kepalanya. Jika saja ia tak ingat siapa yang kini tengah ia hadapi, mungkin saat ini sisi vampirnya telah memenangkan raga yang ia tinggali. Mengoyak tubuh di depannya dengan sangat amat sadis. Menghisap seluruh cairan kental berwarna merah dan anyir itu sampai tak tersisa setetespun. Melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sisi jahatnya tersebut dengan senang hati.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Mengerang tertahan melawan dirinya yang lain.

Sang pure-blood itu tersenyum licik—menyeringai tepatnya. Melihat seberapa keras usaha yang dilakukan lawannya menghadapi perang dalam dirinya. Perang batin yang hanya bisa dirasakan pemuda itu sendiri. Perang batin yang akan menentukan nasibnya kemudian. Ah, bahkan meski pure-blood itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, ia tak mampu menembus bagaimana persisnya perang batin tersebut berlangsung.

Oleh karenanya, vampir keturunan darah murni itu hanya mampu melihat dalam diam. Dilonggarkannya cengkeraman di leher pemuda bermata merah di depannya. Tentu saja ia juga memeriksa kondisi luka ringan pada pelipis kirinya itu.

"Ceh… bahkan luka sekecil inipun mampu membangkitkan jiwa gelapmu. Tak kusangka cepat sekali monster itu berkembang dalam tubuhmu. Dan aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kalau monster itu bahkan tak mau menghormati keturunan darah murni," gumam vampir muda bersurai cokelat tua itu, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Zero, sang pemuda ex-hunter itu, mengerang menahan hawa nafsunya akan darah. Ia tahu alam sadarnya akan segera hilang tergantikan dengan monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dan Kaname, sang pureblood lawan tandingnya tadi, mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Apa kau benar akan menolak tawaranku kali ini, Zero?" tanya Kaname serius. Ia memandang tajam pemuda di depannya. Menyaksikan bagaimana monster dalam tubuh itu mulai beraksi.

"Tid-dak.. akan.. kh.. per-nah!" jawab Zero dengan susah payah. Monster itu membuat kerongkongannya kering. Mata merahnya menyiratkan kehausan akan darah.

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini. Aku mungkin tak akan mengatakan hal sama kepadamu lain kali. Kau tahu bahwa kau butuh darah sekarang ini…" tutur Kaname.

Zero kembali mengerang. Ia menggenggam Bloody Rose itu kuat dengan tangan kanannya,sedang tangan kirinya memegangi lehernya yang terasa sangat kering.

Kaname yang menyaksikan hal itu mulai merasa bahwa ini adalah saatnya. Saat di mana ia harus memberikan darahnya kepada ex-hunter itu. Saat di mana ia akan dapat memiliki ex-hunter itu. Maka ia mendekat pada pemuda yang sedang kesakitan tersebut.

"Kau… butuh darahku, Kiryuu," katanya dan ia mulai membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Menyibakkan rambut dan kemeja yang menutupi leher itu. Menampakkan bagian tubuhnya yang putih bersih tanpa cacat, yang tak pernah tersentuh dan terlihat oleh siapapun.

Zero memandang leher itu. Hasrat monsternya membuatnya dapat merasakan bagaiamana rasa darah dalam diri sang pureblood itu. Ia dapat membayangkan saat ia mulai menancapkan taringnya ke daging di sana. Merobek kulit pembungkus pembuluh darah minumannya kemudian menyesap cairan merah kental itu. Cairan yang demi apapun semua vampir pasti akan berebut mendapatkannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Menyatu membenturkan masing-masing bagian tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Kedua bibir itu bertaut.

Kaname menyesapnya lembut. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Zero. Sedangkan Zero, menikmati pelukan itu dengan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh keturunan darah murni itu. Maka Kaname pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendesah, Zero mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kaname. Membuat Kaname semakin keras menekan tengkuk Zero supaya ia bisa lebih puas memainkan bibir ex-hunter itu. Tentu saja dengan sekali gigitan kecil pada bibir itu, membuat Zero mengerang dan saat itulah Kaname memasukkan lidahnya. Menjelajah seluruh isi yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nngh..." lenguh pemuda bersurai perak itu, tanda protes karena Kaname menyudahi persatuan bibir mereka.

Kaname menyeringai. Di depannya kini, pemuda yang setiap harinya itu memandang sinis padanya, kali ini menampakkan wajah pasrah di sana. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Kaname ingin segera menerjangnya kalau ia tidak ingat apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Dengan masih menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa sang perak masih tak terpuaskan, ia pun kembali memberikan bibirnya. Tentu saja zero menerima dengan senang hati. Namun, apa yang tak ia ketahui bahwa vampir pureblood itu mengambil Bloody Rose yang sejak tadi bersemayam dalam genggaman Zero dan dengan sangat hati-hati Kaname membuka kerah bajunya sendiri untuk kemudian di tunjukkan pada Zero setelah ia menambah robekan kecil yang ada di pelipis kirinya.

Bau darah yang semakin banyak mengumbar di udara tercium oleh indera Zero dan kembali membangkitkan nafsu monsternya. Kaname yang mengetahui itu akan terjadi, segera membawa kepala Zero ke arah lehernya. Dan mau tak mau, Zero dapat mencium aroma manis dari darah sang pureblood itu.

Merasakan rasa terbakar di sekujur tubuhnya dan kering di kerongkongannya, Zero mencengkeram baju belakang Kaname dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerang. Memprotes apa yang telah dilakukan Kaname.

"Minum dan kau tak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, Zero…" bisik Kaname penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Zero, yang memang telah tak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya mulai mendekati leher putih tanpa cacat milik vampir keturunan darah murni tersebut. Sejenak ia menghirup bau yang ditimbulkan. Lalu dengan yakinnya, ia mulai menancapkan taringnya di sana.

Kaname meringis kala taring Zero menembus kulit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya.

Bunyi seruputan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baik Kaname maupun Zero hanya bisa terdiam atas kegiatan mereka.

"Ingatlah dari mana darah ini berasal, Zero. Ingatlah siapa yang memberi darah ini"

* * *

Di lain tempat, pada waktu yang sama, Yuuki terbangun dari mimpinya.

Matanya membelalak dan napasnya terengah. Dalam keadaan itu hanya satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya. Satu nama yang terpatri dengan jelas di pikirannya.

"Zero…," bisiknya lirih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Inside**

**Cast: Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Yuuki, other VK's chara**

**Pairing: KanamexZero, IchiruxZero, KanamexYuuki**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own the chara(s). If I did, I'll make sure that Kaname will be marrying Zero XD**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi | Romance, gender-bender, school life, semi-canon**

**Warning: AT/AR. PWP (? bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi nanti ya..). Yaoi, Smut, hardcore(?), containing BoyxBoy so don't read if you feel unpleasant.  
MPREG (?lihat nanti deh ya..). GAJEness. OOCness. Don't blame the chara.**

**Summary: Apa? Ia pun tak pernah mengira jika akhirnya akan seperti itu. Dalam sadar atau tidak, tak pernah sekalipun kejadian seperti itu ia pikirkan. Terlintas di kepalanya barang beberapa detik pun tak pernah, jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjelaskan keadaannya itu sekarang? Meski memang apa yang ia harapkan adalah berdamai dengan keturunan darah murni itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan akan jadi seperti ini. Dan untuk alasan lain, di lain pihak, Kaname merasa memang benar begitu adanya. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda mantan hunter itu. Karena, hanya dengan cara seperti itulah rasnya tak akan pernah binasa.**

* * *

Matahari pagi menyambut dunia dan seisinya. Sinarnya yang terik berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan mewah kediaman sang pureblood dan sepasang mata pun terbuka karenanya.

Ia merenggangkan badannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari di mana dirinya berada sekarang ini. Tidak, ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan tak mengejutkan jika dirinya ada di ruang itu. Hanya saja, ia heran bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di sana?

Pikirannya itu kemudian terbuyar dengan sebuah gerakan di sampingnya. Gerakan orang yang baru saja ia hisap darahnya semalam.

Zero bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Ia membelakangi orang yang tadi tidur di sampingnya, yang kini tengah menghadap punggungnya.

"Sudah sadar, Kiryuu?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan kembali," jawab Zero. Ia dapat menangkap suara dengusan dari Kaname, sang keturunan darah murni itu.

"Yah... pada akhirnya, setelah kau mendapatkan darahku, kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku cukup kecewa sebenarnya. Kukira kau akan melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya," tutur Kaname.

Zero mencoba bertahan. Tak ingin membuat suatu keribuatan di pagi ini. Terlebih lagi, ia tahu apa yang kini tengah terjadi pada sang pureblood itu. Jadi, sebisa mungkin, kali ini ia tidak akan mengajak ribut vampir itu.

Tunggu! Apa tadi katanya? Melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya? Ya, benar. Kini, orang itu adalah masternya. Pemilik kendali akan dirinya. Itu berarti, sewaktu-waktu Kaname akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sesuai keinginan vampir itu kan? Dan maksudnya melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya?

Oh, bahkan Zero pun tak bisa membayangkan itu apa. Bukan hal macam-macam, tapi pasti Yuuki dan klannya. Ia tahu bagaimana pemikiran Kaname. Bukankah Kaname itu menganggapnya sebagai saingan dalam memperebutkan Yuuki? Benar. Memang Zero tahu Kaname tak mau kehilangan Yuuki, tapi ia juga tak menginginkan Yuuki. Ia hanya menganggap Yuuki sebagai keluarganya yang perlu dilindungi dari orang-orang seperti Kaname itu, bukan mencintainya sebagai seorang yang spesial.

"Memikirkan perkataanku, eoh, Zero?" pertanyaan dari Kaname itu mengembalikan Zero ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau tentunya mengerti arti perkataanku barusan," ujar Kaname lagi.

Menggelengkan kepala, Zero akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang itu setelah berkata, "Aku pergi."

* * *

Terjadi keributan di Cross Gakuen. Kasak-kusuk para siswi Day Class membahana di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak jika mereka mendengar kabar bahwa sang Kaname-sama, pangeran Night Class Cross Gakuen, mendadak jatuh sakit? Tentu saja para wanita Day Class seantero sekolah itu merasa tak tenang dan mengkhawatirkan pangeran mereka.

Kabar yang di bawa para klan Kaname itu langsung menyebar seketika. Di manapun mereka berada, hanya satu topik yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Kaname-sama jatuh sakit?" "Bagaimana bisa?" "Apa aku perlu menjenguknya?" "Aku harap ia segera sembuh." "Oh, aku tak bisa membayangkannya itu terjadi padanya. Sungguh kejam!" Dan hanya itulah yang mereka katakan sepanjang hari itu.

Tentu saja kabar itu terdengar oleh Yuuki dan Zero, dua prefek Cross Gakuen yang terkenal hebat menangani para murid Day Class jika kelas tengah berganti dengan Night Class.

"Eh? Sakit? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yuuki ketika ia mendengar kabar itu.

"Kurasa sejak semalam, karena ia masih baik-baik saja sore kemarin," ujar Ichijo, salah satu klan Kaname yang sangat setia padanya.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja? Seberapa parah?" tanya Yuuki lagi. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Kaname adalah orang yang berarti baginya. Karena Kanamelah ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Mendengar kabar buruk tentang orang itu, tentu saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu parah. Ia hanya tak bisa berlaku seperti biasanya. Katanya, ia hanya butuh istirahat," jawab Ichijo lagi. Ichijo tersenyum pada Yuuki. Sedetik matanya melirik ke arah Zero yang tengah mengatur para siswi Day Class agar tidak menyerang klan-klan Kaname itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjenguknya," kata Ichijo kemudian masih dengan senyum hangatnya. Yuuki mengangguk mendengarnya.

Keributan di belakang mereka menjadi-jadi, membuat Ichijo harus segera pergi jika ia tak mau di serbu oleh mereka. Sedang Aidou yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Ichijo, melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kerumunan siswi Day Class, seolah-olah ia lah yang mereka inginkan.

"Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Kau bantulah temanmu yang ada di sana. Kuyakin sebentar lagi mereka akan menginjak-injak temanmu itu jika tak kau bantu," ucap Ichijo sambil menunjuk kerumunan di belakang mereka.

Kemudian ia melirik kawan di sampingnya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berhenti, karena bukan kau yang mereka inginkan," ujarnya sinis pada Aidou. Aidou hanya berdecak kesal.

"Ck. Kau hanya iri tak bisa menjadi sepopuler sepertiku," balas Aidou. Yuuki terkikik melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Ne, kami pergi dulu, Yuuki," kata Aidou kemudian, sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yuuki dengan masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke belakang.

"Ah... kau juga bisa mengajak temanmu itu," ujar Ichijo sebelum ia meninggalkan Yuuki. Yuuki mengangguk lagi. Seteleh mereka lumayan jauh, Yuuki mendekati Zero dan membantunya mengurusi para siswi Day Class itu.

* * *

Sinar matahari sore yang menggelitik kelopak mata keturunan darah murni itu mengharuskan Kaname membuka matanya perlahan. Membiarkan matanya beradaptasi, Kaname mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ia tersenyum mendapati ingatannya tertuju ke arah pemuda bersurai perak itu. Dirabanya leher sebelah kiri, merasakan bekas tancapan gigi di sana.

Kaname mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya itu. Bersih dan rapi. Ia yakin teman-temannya pasti merasakan atmosfer itu tadi malam.

Diambilnya napas pendek sebelum kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke ruangannya, di susul dengan suara pintu di ketuk.

"Kaname-sama...?" panggil suara dari luar ruangan itu. Suara perempuan yang ia yakini itu adalah suara Yuuki.

Kaname turun dari tempat tidurnya. Terhuyung, ia memegangi pinggiran ranjangnya sebagai pegangan. 'Hah... jadi seperti ini efeknya saat darahmu diambil?' batinnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menuju pintu kamarnya. Diraihnya gagang pintu dan membukanya. Di depannya kini, Yuuki dengan wajah cemasnya memandang Kaname. Kaname tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia berbalik dan kembali menuju kasurnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Yuuki memasuki ruangan dan melihat sekeliling. Sejenak ia merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi tadi malam, tapi kemudian pikiran itu teralihkan dengan pertanyaan sang pureblood di sana.

"Ada apa, Yuuki? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kaname lembut.

Yuuki mendekati ranjang itu. Diperhatikannya laki-laki yang tengah menutupkan mata tersebut.

"Kaname-sama, aku dengar kau sakit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuki. Ya, ia telah mendengar kabar bahwa Kaname sakit, tentu saja kabar itu di bawa para klan-klan Kaname. Dan sore ini, di mana ia memang tak menemukan sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai penyelamatnya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman sang pureblood itu.

Tapi, Yuuki tak sendiri. Ia bersama Zero. Memang susah mengajak Zero untuk datang ke tempat musuhnya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika ia tak bersama Zero, entah apa yang akan dihadapinya esok hari saat seisi sekolah tahu bahwa Yuuki menemui Kaname-sama yang sedang sakit, sendirian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku," jawab Kaname lembut. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Memandang kasih pada sosok perempuan itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne. Aku hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu," kata Yuuki kemudian.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kaname.

Mereka terdiam. Yuuki memandang iba pada sosok Kaname. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara jalan Kaname tadi. Ya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Kaname seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Walau ia tak tahu seberapa besar, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah atas keadaan Kaname. Jika saja ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan orang yang dikaguminya itu menjadi seperti itu, mungkin ia akan rela mengorbankan dirinya sebagai penggantinya. Tanpa Yuuki sadari, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kaname menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi mendapati gadis itu menangis. Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba, ia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya.  
Yuuki tersentak dan Kaname hanya menutupkan matanya.

Sedang di luar sana, Zero yang merasa sesuatu terjadi di dalam, hanya bisa menarik napasnya panjang. Entahlah... seolah ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Membuat hatinya terasa sedikit tak nyaman. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan, tapi ia tahu itu menyesakkannya.

* * *

Malam kembali datang. Di salah satu kamar Day Class Dormitory, seorang pemuda masih setia menatap ke arah jendela. Tangannya di silangkan di depan dadanya. Sesekali ia mengambil napas panjang dan dihembuskan perlahan. Pikirannya masih berada pada kejadian malam kemarin dan sore tadi.

Masih bisa ia rasakan rasa manis darah sang pureblood itu membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Dan kemudian, sebersit rasa sesal serta bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dadanya. Namun, ketika kemudian ia merasakan sesak yang dirasanya tadi sore, kedua rasa itu menghilang.

Menutupkan matanya, Zero teringat percakapannya dengan Kaname kemarin malam.

_"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku membencimu. Seharusnya aku tak termakan oleh kata-katamu itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah bersumpah tak akan menolongku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku bukan bonekamu, Kaname. Kau harus tahu itu," perkataan disela-sela kesibukan menghisap darah yang tengah Zero lakukan mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia memprotes tapi ia tak bisa berhenti._

_"Aku tahu. Diamlah dan minum sepuasmu. Kau tahu jika tidak kulakukan maka kau akan celaka," jawab Kaname. Ia menekan kepala Zero, berharap pemuda itu bisa lebih leluasa menghisap darahnya._

"Kau tahu akan jadi seperti apa aku nantinya... Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" kata Zero dalam renungannya. Ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap langit yang kini tengah dihiasi dengan sebuah bulan purnama yang amat sangat indah.

Di tempat lain, Kaname yang juga tengah melakukan hal sama, membisikkan suatu kalimat, "Sudah hampir dimulai, Kiryuu..."

* * *

**Nah, oke minna. Gomen, yang pertama emang nggak jelas. Itu cuma baru intro doang, hehe. Maap yah...**

**Kemudian, cerita ini sistemnya ketik-selesai-update. Jadi maaf kalo sambungannya lama. Ini dalam proses pengetikan, bukan konsep-ketik-selesai-update (pada mudeng bedanya?). Jadi yaa... terusannya pasti bakal lama, karena musti nulis dulu. So, kalo ada yang nggak berkenan, boleh protes tapi nggak boleh ngeflame, ok! Itu aja dari saya.**

**PS: Ehm... yang pertama kok kayaknya ancur banget yah? Nanggung lagi... perlu di re-make nggak yah?**

**LAST WORD, REVIEW please~~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**REPLY REVIEW and GIVE THANKS:**

**THANKS for fave&alert: Kitsune Syhufellrs, Chaos Seth, ben4kevin, irmina, ****RukaAna SixthGuns**

**akira**: hehe... emang nggak panjang kaya biasanya. soalnya lagi males bikin yang panjang-panjang, hhe.. maap. makasih reviewnya ya.. :)

**evanthe beelzenef**: hahaha.. begitu ya.. dimaapin yah :D Ini baru balik dari webe, jadinya kosakata ancur banget deh.. kelamaan hiatus malah jadi webe =='. makasih ya reviewnya.. ^^

**Ahiru-chan**: hehe.. iya nanti ditambah sesuai porsi kok #plak# :D makasih buat kesabarannya :) Makasih juga udah mau review ^^

**Tsukishiro Re**i: apa ya itu? haha.. dilihat aja nanti ya.. :D Makasih udah mau review and nunggu ^^

**AYAKIRA**: semoga chapter ini menghibur ya .. kekeke XD

**Lovers KanZe**: Makasih.. ^^ Di dunia saya mah Zero selalu uke XD

And them who login first before review, thanks a lot ^^ **Shiki Akira, Chaos Seth, zero BiE, Kitsune Syhufellrs, ben4kevin, ****RukaAna SixthGuns**

* * *

**Title: Inside**

**Cast: Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Yuuki, other VK's chara**

**Pairing: KanamexZero, IchiruxZero, KanamexYuuki**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own the chara(s). If I did, I'll make sure that Kaname will be marrying Zero XD**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi | Romance, gender-bender, school life, semi-canon**

**Warning: AT/AR. PWP (? bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi nanti ya..). Yaoi, Smut, hardcore(?), containing BoyxBoy so don't read if you feel unpleasant.  
MPREG (?lihat nanti deh ya...). GAJEness. OOCness. Don't blame the chara.**

**Summary: Apa? Ia pun tak pernah mengira jika akhirnya akan seperti itu. Dalam sadar atau tidak, tak pernah sekalipun kejadian seperti itu ia pikirkan. Terlintas di kepalanya barang beberapa detik pun tak pernah, jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjelaskan keadaannya itu sekarang? Meski memang apa yang ia harapkan adalah berdamai dengan keturunan darah murni itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan akan jadi seperti ini. Dan untuk alasan lain, di lain pihak, Kaname merasa memang benar begitu adanya. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda mantan hunter itu. Karena, hanya dengan cara seperti itulah rasnya tak akan pernah binasa.**

* * *

Zero terengah panik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat memompa darah di dalam sana, membawa oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya mengirimkan sinyal bahaya kepada seluruh sistem-sistem sarafnya, menyuruh mereka untuk tetap bergerak. Berlari entah ke mana menjauhi sesosok itu. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang mencari sosok yang mengejarnya. Dalam pelariannya itu, ia mencari sebuah celah, entah itu jalan ataupun cahaya yang dapat membawanya keluar dari hutan itu.

Ya, hutan. Hutan yang gelap dan penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun. Ia yakin ini masih belum melewati jam makan siang, tapi sedikitpun matanya tak bisa menembus daun pohon-pohon di sana. Tak sedikitpun ia bisa melihat langit biru atau awan putih yang berada di atas sana.

Sejauh apapun matanya memandang, ke manapun pandangannya terarah, hanya pohon besar dengan akar-akar yang hampir sebesar dirinya yang ia lihat. Ia tak ingat mengapa ia bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Ia juga tak ingat di mana hutan itu berada. Apa sekolahnya dekat dengan hutan seperti ini? Tidak. Apa ia memburu vampir hingga ke sini? Tidak menurutnya, karena akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah lagi menemui vampir-vampir yang membahayakan. Jadi, tentu saja bukan karena hasrat memburunya yang membawa dirinya ke sini.

Namun, sejauh apapun ia berlari, seolah hanya di situlah ia berada. Semua sisi hutan itu sama. Pohon besar dengan akar-akar hampir sebesar tubuh manusia, keheningan bagaikan tak ada makhluk yang tinggal di dalam situ, dan tentu saja bau-bau lumut lembab memenuhi indranya.

Zero tersenggal dan larinya mulai melambat. Ah, benar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan vampirnya di situ. Entahlah... sepertinya kekuatannya itu tidak ada dan ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa di sana. Ia merasa seperti itu. Dan makhluk apa sebenarnya yang mengejarnya itu? Ia yakin itu bukan vampir atau werewolf atau jenis monster-monster seperti dalam film. Buram. Ia tak bisa mengingat sosok itu dengan jelas, hanya sebuah bayangan hitam yang ia lihat tadi. Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu mengincarnya, entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi yang pasti, nyawanya terancam kali ini.

Zero berhenti. Ditengok kembali ke arah belakang, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa makhluk itu masih mengejarnya. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati satu pohon yang ada di sana. Sebuah pohon berbatang besar. Sepertinya ruang di dalam batang pohon itu akan sangat cukup jika digunakan sebagai tempat berteduh.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya dan bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan itu. Dengan memejamkan matanya, ditarik-hembuskan napasnya, menormalkan detak jantungnya. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat itu. Lama ia dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga akhirnya keheningan yang menyelimuti membawanya tidur.

Sebuah siluet dari arah belakang tempat Zero beristirahat itu mulai mendekat. Dengan amat pelan, menuju ke tubuh pemuda ex-hunter yang sedang tertidur pulas. Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda bersurai perak itu kelelahan akibat ulahnya. Ia bisa maklum karena di dunianya itu, tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka, bahkan vampir keturunan darah murni sekalipun, apalagi Zero yang merupakan calon vampir level E.

Menyeringai, sosok itu berjongkok di hadapan Zero. Ia memandang tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Kilat-kilat bahaya dari matanya terpancar.

Ditelusurinya tiap inci wajah Zero yang tengah pulas tertidur. Dan kemudian, tangannya mulai bergerak, terulur ke arah wajah pemuda pemilik iris violet di depannya. Saat tangan dinginnya menyentuh salah satu pipi Zero, saat itulah Zero membuka matanya, Zero terbelalak.

Kaget, napas Zero tercekat. Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sambil duduk, ia memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdetak tak karuan. Napasnya juga kembali memburu. Beberapa kali ia megkerjap-kerjapkan matanya, mengitari ruangan di mana ia berada kini dengan kedua iris matanya. Ini adalah kamarnya. Berarti yang tadi hanya mimpi. Sejenak ia lega karena kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi bisa ia ingat dengan jelas sosok yang tadi mengejarnya itu. Sosok yang ia kenal betul. Sosok itu adalah...

"Mimpi buruk, Kiryuu?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menyeruak itu kontan membuat Zero langsung memasang sikap waspada.

"Heh.. tak usah bertampang seperti itu, Zero. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam," seru suara itu lagi.

Zero meningkatkan sikap waspadanya ketika ia menyadari suara siapa itu. Meski dalam gelap, tapi auranya yang khas itu menjelaskan bahwa sosok yanga ada di sana adalah Kaname.

"Ka.. Kaname..?"

Kaname keluar dari kegelapan di ruang itu. Mendekati daerah dekat jendela yang terang karena cahaya bulan. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia memandang intens ke arah Zero.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke ruanganku?" tanya Zero garang. Jelas ia tak suka Kaname ada di situ, karena Kaname adalah rivalnya. Dan untuk alasan yang baru, karena darah Kaname kini ada di tubuhnya. Itu yang membuatnya tambah membenci keturunan darah murni tersebut.

"Tidak bolehkah aku berada di sini? Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu. Itu saja," jawab Kaname. Ditolehkannya wajahnya ke atas langit. Melihat bulan purnama yang bertengger indah di sana. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun tersungging.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mengecekku. Kondisiku bukan urusanmu," kata Zero dingin. Ia masih mengamati sosok Kaname dan ia juga dapat melihat sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di wajah pureblood itu.

'Sial. Itu pasti senyum mengejek untukku kan? Brengsek kau, Kaname!" batin Zero, salah mengartikan makna senyum itu. Kaname tertawa mendengus mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan rivalnya itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Zero.

"Aku hanya menebak apakah kau akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum darahku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku 'tak bisa bergerak' hari ini kan? Dan tentu kau tahu kenapa..."

Zero memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Kaname. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tahu apa yang dimaksud orang itu.

"Zero..." panggil Kaname lembut. Ia masih memandangi orang yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Sebuah rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang di benaknya membuatnya sedikit terusik jua. Tapi, bersalah untuk apa? Bukan Kaname yang membuat Zero menjadi seperti itu. Bukan dia juga yang mengkhianatinya. Bukan Kaname pula yang membuat ia jadi sebatang kara. Apa karena ia tak bisa membantu pemuda itu melewati masa sulitnya sekarang ini? Apakah ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa mengubah garis takdir pemuda itu? Mungkin itu benar... Batin Kaname.

Tidak. Kaname tentu saja tak akan membiarkan Zero jatuh ke level E begitu saja. Tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, karena Kaname tahu, ada sesuatu dalam diri Zero yang entah mengapa bisa memberikannya kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk hidup, kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan kaumnya, dan kekuatan untuk selalu merasa bahagia. Namun begitu, tetap saja Kaname masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ada pada diri pemuda ex-hunter itu. Ia ingin tahu.

Zero masih memikirkan kata-kata Kaname barusan. Benar ia yang telah menyebabkan Kaname sakit seperti tadi. Benar ia telah meminum darah Kaname, berapa banyaknya itu ia tak bisa ingat. Benar pula bahwa kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa darah Kaname ada di tubuhnya. Memang ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu lagi kali ini, tapi ia merasa sesuatu terjadi padanya. Entah itu pada dirinya, pada lingkungannya, atau hanya perasaannya saja? Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa ada yang berbeda saat dulu dan setelah darah pureblood itu mengalir di nadinya. Apa ini termasuk yang namanya efek samping meminum darah seorang keturunan darah murni? Zero hanya bisa menebak. Memang ia ingin tahu, namun jika ia merasa seperti ini ia takut sisi monsternya akan memburu terus-menerus jika memang benar begitu adanya.

Zero menutupkan matanya. Ia mencoba unutuk tidak menyesali atau merasa ada yang salah mengingat bahwa Kaname masih ada di kamarnya saat ini.

Zero hendak mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kaname, tapi kemudian ia tersentak kala mendapati wajah Kaname kini berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dapat dirasanya dengan jelas bau darah dan aura khas pemilik mata cokelat itu.

Napas Zero tercekat, matanya membesar menatap Kaname yang kini juga tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan, mengingatkannya pada malam kemarin saat di mana mereka berdua berciuman.

Rona merah tipis terlukis samar dikedua pipi Zero mengingat hal itu. Namun sayangnya, rona itu tambah menjadi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kaname merebahkan tubuhnya dengan paksa dan menciumnya penuh ambisi.

"Ngh! Mmmnghh..!" Kaget, Zero ingin berteriak namun hanya suara itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Sedang Kaname kini tambah bersemangat mencium Zero. Menghisap bibir itu kuat-kuat. Mencoba memasukkan lidah, Zero langsung mendorong tubuh Kaname kuat. Dengan sekali dorongan itu, mereka berhenti berciuman.

"Hah..haa..hah…. Kau! Apa sebenarnya maksudmu melakukan itu? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" seru Zero. Marah? Tidak, ia tak marah. Karena, jujur, sedikit—menurutnya—Zero menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman mereka. Ia hanya kesal dan sebal karena Kaname melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi.

Eh? Berarti jika Kaname memintanya untuk berciuman, Zero akan mengizinkan? Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudnya. Lalu? Entahlah… Zero tak bisa memikirkan itu saat ini karena kini ia tengah sibuk mendorong tubuh Kaname menjauh dari tubuhnya yang berusaha untuk semakin menindihnya. Menawan bibirnya penuh hasrat.

"Eungh! Lep—nnh.."

Sekuat apapun Zero mendorong tubuh itu, usahanya adalah sia-sia. Bukankah darah Kaname kini ada dalam tubuhnya? Dan itulah yang Kaname lakukan saat ini. Ia membuat tubuh Zero hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Kaname.

Mau tak mau, Zero hanya bisa terdiam menerimanya. Melawan pun percuma karena Kanamelah yang memegang kendali tubuhnya saat ini. Oleh karena itu, Zero hanya bisa mendesah saat Kaname kemudian menyelusupkan tangannya yang dingin itu ke tubuh Zero. Membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan dan membelai perutnya yang putih mulus itu.

"Nnh~ ah…," desah Zero mengeras. Bagaimana ia tak mendesah jika sang pureblood itu memainkan bibirnya dengan sangat amat lihai? Terlebih lagi rangsangan yang diberikan dikedua tonjolan di dadanya itu dan napas Kaname yang hangat sesekali membelai leher Zero. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak akan mendesah begitu? Meski pada awalnya ia menolak, tapi darah dalam tubuhnya pasti akan merespon, bukan?

Kaname melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Zero. Ia tertarik untuk mencicipi leher sang ex-hunter itu.

Sebelum ia mulai mencium leher putih sang ex-hunter calon vampir level E itu, dibisikkannya nama pemuda itu tepat di telinganya.

"Zero…" bisiknya dalam dan penuh hasrat. Zero? Hanya bisa mendesah mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh Kaname yang kabarnya terdengar dingin—dan hangat hanya dengan Yuuki.

Saat nama Yuuki dengan tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya, Zero kembali mendapati alam sadarnya. Dengan spontan dan tanpa basa-basi, ia mendorong tubuh Kaname. Membuat posisi mereka sekarang menjadi posisi duduk.

Kaname memandang datar pada Zero, namun dari sorot matanya ia bingung mengapa Zero berubah seperti itu. Dan setelah agak lama ia memandang lekat pada mata violet dihadapannya, barulah ia bisa mengerti alasan perubahan sikap Zero tersebut.

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Kiryuu. Aku memang ingin menyentuhmu. Dan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Yuuki," Kaname dengan segera memotong perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Zero. Ia memandang sosok itu dalam. Tangan kanannya yang tadi masih berada di leher Zero, kini beralih membelai pipi ex-hunter itu. Sedang tangan kirinya masih berada di dalam baju Zero.

Zero terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Mungkin memang benar ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Yuuki atau persaingan mereka—apa itu bisa disebut persaingan jika kenyataan yang tak diketahui keduanya adalah bahwa mereka bukan memperebutkan gadis itu melainkan menginginkan satu sama lain? Entah, author tak tahu. #plak!ini apa sih?*digorok*Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Zero memalingkan mukanya saat tatapan Kaname semakin intens. Jujur, saat ini ia sulit untuk bernapas. Bukan! Bukan karena Kaname mencekiknya atau bagaimana, tapi karena ia bingung terhadap perasaannya kini.

Hatinya ternyata merasakan sakit saat Kaname menyebut nama Yuuki tadi. Seharusnya tadi ia tak memikirkan gadis itu agar kegiatan mereka tak terganggu. Eh? Itu artinya Zero memang menginginkan Kaname?

Tangan kanan Kaname yang bergerak membelai wajahnya, mau tak mau membuat Zero kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemilik iris coklat itu.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kaname. Lembut sekali hingga rasanya Zero hanya bisa mengangguk dan melupakan segala keraguan dalam hatinya. Meski begitu, nyatanya Zero hanya diam. Ia tidak mengangguk, juga tak menggeleng. Hanya menatap iris coklat itu penuh tanya.

Dalam pencariannya pada tatapan mata yang ia layangkan, ia dapat menemukan sebuah titik di mana apa yang Kaname nyatakan tadi adalah benar.

Hening. Hanya suara angin malam yang berhembus yang dapat terdengar di malam itu. Kedua pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap satu sama lain. Mencoba saling mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh lawannya. Mereka terpaku dengan saling menatap mata masing-masing lawan.

Dan kemudian, setelah keheningan cukup lama untuk mereka menemukan jawaban atas apa yang kini tengah terjadi, walau hanya jawaban samar yang mereka temui, dengan pelan Kaname kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zero. Satu tangannya masih setia pada pipi Zero, sedang yang satunya kini berada pada pundak pemuda itu. Mendorong pemuda itu untuk merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur yang diikuti dengan aktivitas cium-mencium.

Kali ini, nafsu yang tadi telah terumbar di udara seakan hilang bersama sang angin. Tak ada nafsu yang menyelimuti ciuman mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman pembuktian bahwa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang penuh kasih untuk menunjukkan hati mereka sebenarnya. Kehangatan ciuman yang diberikan itu, mampu membawa mereka menuju alam mimpi. Dan di malam itu, angin dingin yang berhembus entah mengapa juga membawa kehangatan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Suki desu…."

* * *

**Nah, ini dia lanjutannya. Kaname versi saya kok jadinya OOC banget ya dari aslinya... o.O? Haish.. sudahlah, intinya itu adalah KaZe wkwk *digilas**

**Yang udah review, makasih yah... Terutama yang udah login dulu, makasih banget ya. Cek inbox, ok! :)**

**Para SiDer, makasih juga, sayangnya kenapa kalian nggak review?#abaikan.**

**Segala kesalahan yang luput dari perhatian juga lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk update, saya minta maaf *bow***

**Sekian dari saya, dan... mind to review again?**

**($)Ne, ini Ryuu. Cchi nggak mau disuruh buat 'begituan' langsung. padahal gw pengen banget 'adegan gituan'nya dimunculin pertama kali. ck =A='**


End file.
